The present invention generally relates to electronic cable connections for electronic transmission. More specifically, the present invention relates to electromagnetic cable gaskets.
Cables and cable connections need to be electromagnetic compliant, such that electronic emission of the cable and the cable connection is minimized and does not generate electromagnetic disturbances to other electronic components. Gaskets placed at cable connections help to minimize electromagnetic disturbances and reduce both the emission of electromagnetic disturbances from the cable and the introduction of external electromagnetic disturbances into the cable.